New Beginnings
by 2fast4u2
Summary: Crossing Jordan has ended, but it doesn't mean there can't be new beginnings. Features WoJo, LilyBug, Nike, and GarretRenee. This is set after "Crash" and is my version to the end of Season 6.
1. Frozen and Thawed

**A/N: **_Hi, I know it's been awhile since I've written anything but I recently got started on CJ FanFic again. __ I had wanted to write an ending to Season 6, better late than never right? Anyway, I still sadly don't own anything of Crossing Jordan (though I'd love to!). I have no background in aviation or the medical field, so obviously it's just for fun. Enjoy!_

It was getting late. Everyone was exhausted from being stranded on the mountain. Everyone, especially Jordan, was getting anxious about Garret's current condition. The chill of the mountains was beginning to set in, as wind swept them with a bitter, cold wind. Anxiousness set in, as thoughts on their current state of being set in. Would they make it through the night without a fire? Would Garret be ok?

Woody and Jordan still sat on the log they had been on, foreheads pressed together and all. They snuggled each other for warmth, whilst Bug and Nigel were off by themselves. Jordan still didn't let Garret out of her sight, watching his chest expand and collapse making sure he kept breathing as he was in a deep sleep now.

Nigel sat inside the wreckage of the plane, sitting with Kate as they both appeared to be daydreaming. Nearby, Bug sat silent refusing to put Madelyn's keys down and wishing he could hold her right that very second.

The sun was near setting and wind still blew wickedly. Suddenly, a huge rush of wind appeared. Then, noises of a chopper about to land. It move closer and closer, inching its way toward the snow-covered land.

It landed right near where Garret lay, as Jordan rushed over to meet the flight crew. A shadow of figure appeared from the chopper, walking closer towards them."Hello?" A man's voice called out, Jordan bolted directly toward him. "Hi, I'm Jordan. We've got a severely injured man over here. In his late fifties, name's Garret. He's been unconscious for a few hours now. Injuries appear to be internal."

The man headed back to the chopper and came back out, this time with a gurney and a tall blonde woman behind him carrying it. "Hi, name's Anna. This is my partner Chris. We can take Garret with three other passengers. Anyone else injured?" the blonde asked. "Nige!" Jordan called out to Nigel , who was still daydreaming a bit. "Coming!" he yelled. It was then decided Nigel, Garret, Bug, and Kate would be on the flight, as they needed it most.

Jordan watched with sadness and worry-filled eyes, uncertain what the future would hold. Tears began to fill her eyes, tears that she'd kept purposely unseen before. "Shh…" Woody soothed, as he began to hold her closer. "Woody, if we don't make it off this mountain…" she began. "Don't." he said firmly, "We are going to make it out of here together. You can't give up, you have to promise me. Cross your heart."

"Cross my heart." She muttered softly, gesturing the cross she made. And there they sat silently for the next few minutes, as they waited for help to come. Then, they heard a familiar noise coming closer and the outline of another chopper surrounding them.

The chopper was no sooner off the ground when a huge snowstorm began to blow over. The flight crew made their best attempts to remain calm, but Jordan being Jordan she couldn't. "Breathe Jordan, breathe." Woody prompted. "It's just snow, it happens all the time." "Not like this, not when we're on an aircraft!" she shouted. "Try not to think about, calm down. It didn't bother you last time." He argued. "Last time? Last time, we crashed Woody! How am I supposed to calm down after that?" she answered. Just as she answered, the plane landed with a big hard thud falling to the ground.

Just as before, they had held each other's hands through it all. The flight crew was able to fly back up before a harsh, crash landing but still remained threatened by the increased size of the blizzard blowing in. Luckily, they were able to navigate it and remained in one piece.

Jordan mostly kept her mind on how her friends were doing. Did they make it ok? How was Garret? She worried about Garret most, as she wasn't prepared to lose another father figure in her life. Warm tears made their way down her face, as Woody brushed them away and held her tightly through the flight.

"Hold tight, we're almost there!" one of the crew members called out , reacting to Jordan's crying. He briefly turned to face them, a small smile emerging on his face. "Twenty miles left until we reach Boston General." Her eyes lit up a bit, as she realized their pending arrival.

As they reached Boston General, Jordan grew more and more anxious to see Garret. They stepped off the chopper, heading down to the hospital's main floors and into the reception area. "Can I help you, miss?" asked one of the staff members, a lady in her mid-50s with silvery gray hair.

"We're looking for someone…" Jordan replied. "Patient's name?" "Garret Macy." She said, almost choking up just saying the name. Woody came up from behind her and rubbed her shoulder gently. Despite being a cop, he gave the best massages. Jordan thought he missed his calling.

"He's in ICU, room 103. Down the hall, to the right and then on the second right." As they walked hand in hand toward the ICU, they stopped before they reached it. They saw several people- their friends sitting in some uncomfortable looking orange chairs. "Like what they've done with the place." Jordan said. "You would." Woody answered, with a refreshing hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Jordan rushed over to Lily, embracing in a hug. "So glad to see you. Heard the weather was pretty bad." "Oh no, there was even an in-flight movie amazing luxury in such a small aircraft." Jordan retorted. "How's Garret?" "He's ok. The surgery went well and they stopped the bleeding. They want to keep him in ICU a few more days just to be sure."

"He'll be ok, luv." Nigel offered "The doctor will be here in a few to update us."

"Hello there." A voice called out "You must be Doctor Cavanaugh, Garret's been asking for you. He wanted to tell you he's ok. He started breathing on his own now, so we removed the vent." Said the doctor, who name was especially long even for his lab coat Sjeciwizinski. "Can I see him?" she asked. "Right this way." He gestured "One at a time, please."

_A/N: So I know this probably isn't the most interesting, but I had to tie up all the 'loose ends'. Shall I continue? Oh and FYI, I currently write without a beta but I'd love to have one. PM if you'd be interested. Anyway, you'll probably find spelling errors here or there. As usual, I own nothing but myself._


	2. Shaken and Stirred

_A/N: Hi again! Sorry this Is so late, I had some writer's block and got busy with the holidays and all. Hope you had a good holiday and new year's. As usual, I own nothing but would love to._

She was nervous. Her face had fallen to point Woody had not seen before. He stood behind her in the doorway to Garret's room, despite the doctor's rules. Garret was still unconscious and the machines and wires hooked up to him made her even more anxious.

"Garret…" she whispered softly, tears running down her cheek wetting her face. Woody wanted so badly to come brush them away, but he knew to keep his distance too.

His eyes fluttered, threatening to open. Little by little, they did. A surprised Jordan was shocked to see an open pair of eyes looking back at her. He coughed, then cleared his throat. "Jordan?" he asked in a raspy voice, still sore from having the ventilator in his throat earlier. "Hey Gar." She answered lightly "Feeling ok?" "Yeah, especially after they got the tube out of my throat. How is everyone?"

"Nige has a broken arm and Kate's watching him like a hawk. Lily's glad to have Bug home, Sydney and the gang have taken over the morgue, we're off a few more days…" she trailed off. "You ok?" he asked "I don't want you to have to join me here…"

"Yeah." She mumbled, but she _really _wasn't feeling ok. She felt a little dizzy, but thought it might be just stress. In a moment, though she knew this wasn't it. She began to feel really dizzy with clouds of white filling her eyes, as the room was spinning and spinning out of control.

She fell to the floor, landing with a hard smack on the hard tile. "Jordan!" Garret called out again, just as he had done a few weeks ago. Except this time he was powerless, this time he couldn't save her.

Woody came running over just as she hit the floor, Garret had sworn he'd never seen the man run that fast. He pushed the nurse's button that sat on his bed, only this time it wasn't for him but for her. "How's her pulse?" Garret yelled out to Woody, who was reaching his fingers out to feel her neck.

"Fast, way too much." He answered nervously. His eyes were the answer to everything, deep with fear and nervousness. His breathing was shaky, his palms were sweating but he was still deeply intent on watching her. A team of nurses came rushing in, making him stay back. _Was it the meningioma returning? Was she too stressed from the crash? Would she be ok?_

He eyed Garret who looked equally as worried, as did the team of nurses. There was nothing any of them could do, but watch helplessly waiting for it to be over.

As soon as it was, the nurses hoisted her over onto a gurney. Her eyes stayed shut and she was changed into an all too familiar hospital gown. He was powerless now, as they wheeled her away leaving him to sit and worry.

He quickly reached for his phone afterward, shakily dialing his friends' numbers. They had all left after they'd been updated on Garret's condition, attempting to do what work they could. He wasn't going to be able to keep himself calm. The scene he had experienced, both today and just a few weeks ago, had been permanently engrained in his memory.

The feeling he wasn't able to get over was that of one where he _had _to watch helplessly, not being able to save the woman he loved. His friends were on their way, but meanwhile he went back to continue visiting Garret who seemed equally as shaken.

As he stepped into the room, Garret could easily tell what he was feeling by the look on his face. Woody stood there for a second, obviously lost in his thoughts. "Woody, you ok?" he asked, noting his distraction. "Oh yeah…Fine." Garret knew he was lying, his voice was too shaky. "She beat the meningioma, she'll beat whatever this is too."

"How can you be sure? Normal women don't just fall and seize like that. There's gotta to be something wrong, there has to be." Woody answered.

Garret began to smirk a little "Jordan never has been an ordinary woman. She's a fighter, Woody. Remember that."

"Incredibly stubborn, strong…Beautiful, the woman I love." "Don't let her go this time," Garret coaxed "You two have done this dance around each other for too long now. Get some new moves, new music. Love her, just love her."

"When did you become the love doctor?" Woody asked, jokingly. "Voice of experience here, 'member? Now, I've got some pain meds with my name on 'em and a few broken ribs that hurt like hell. So, if you'll excuse me…"

"Thanks for the advice." Woody said, making his way out. "Anytime, I read Jordan like a book." He replied. Garret read her like a book and he wanted a copy.

He made his way back out to the waiting room, where he was greeted by a tall, young woman in a white coat. "Are you Detective Hoyt? Dr. Cavanaugh's been asking for you, she's awake now. We gave her some electrolytes, from what we've been told it's been a rough couple of days."

"That's an understatement." He replied, giving a small dimpled grin. "Is she going to be ok?"

"We did some blood tests and checked the meningioma again. She had hCG levels in her blood, her meningioma looks fine."

"What does all of that mean, then?"

"She's pregnant, six weeks. Given the crash and the low supply of food, she was malnourished. I don't believe she had eaten yet, since she had just gotten back. She lost what was needed to fuel her brain, causing her to seize."

"Did she know?"

"No, she said she'd been feeling fatigued and a little dizzy. She attributed to being from the crash. They're getting ready to do an ultrasound upstairs, she wanted you to be there."

"Thanks." He muttered softly. _They were going to have a child together, a baby. Their baby. _His eyes lit up at the thought of what his child might look like, how he was going to be a father. A soft dimpled smile came across his face. _We're going to be parents_, he thought.


	3. Given and Accepted

_A/N: Sorry this is so late! I was having some plot issues. Anyway, I still own nothing as usual. Enjoy!_

Woody ran up the steps to her room as fast as he could. There was no way he was going to miss this- the first look he'd have at his child. He made it just in time, the technician was just beginning to roll in the ultrasound cart.

He ran in the doorway, running over to hold Jordan's hand. Still red-faced and breathless from running, he watched as his child came up on the screen.

"Ohh…" Jordan said in awe, while her eyes watered slightly. Her eyes fixed at the small body on the screen. "Looks good, mom." Said the tech, rolling away the cart leaving them to be alone again.

"How are you feeling, Jor?" he asked intently, looking into those deep honey colored eyes. "Good, just tired." She replied, scratching her face. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?"

"I was scared…" she answered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Scared?" She nodded "I thought the meningioma had come back. Terrified. What if-What if it comes back? What if-"

"Then we'll deal with. I'm here for better or for worse. Just promise me you won't run away again." She nodded, noting that he seemed to be acting a bit strange. Something was definitely up.

"I had intended to do this elsewhere, but I couldn't wait." He said, grabbing her hand again. "I love you Jordan and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a black box. He got down on one knee.

"Jordan, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling open the box. "Oh my god, Woody. It's beautiful!"

"Is that a yes?" he asked, giving one of his signature dimpled smile. "Yes, of course!" she yelled, pulling him close. He reached for her hand, slipping the ring on her finger.

Maybe this was it, maybe they could live happily ever after all. His face glowed with all the excitement. He was going to be a husband and a dad. After years of dancing around each other, they'd finally danced with each other again.

No more running, no more hiding. Through thick and thin. A love that could not be broken.

_A/N: Sorry this is short. Should I continue or stop here? I'm not sure myself._


End file.
